Drop Down
by KaliHeart
Summary: Maximum Ride is a Private in her fathers military academy, but alas she gets the chance to meet her mother and a few others. She moves in with her mother and experiences a real teenagers life for once. FAX


**Hey guys! So I just thought of this story because the 2 other stories I have deal with supernatural/fantasy things. So I thought "Hmm, maybe I should write an all human story to show that I'm not crazy with all this make-believe stuff."**

**With a further ado here is my new story.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Drop down, and give me 50 Ride!" The drill sergeant yelled towards me.

I easily did as he asked; I could feel the other private's eyes on me since I haven't stopped even though I'm already on 37. I've taken this class too many times to remember; I could do this in my sleep.

Pshh, who am I kidding I could do his job and many other ranks all the way to the General's. Oh, you don't believe me? Well here's a little known fact, my own father _is_ the General of the whole freaking academy. Surprised? Ok, guess not.

Well here's the thing since my father is the General of the academy he basically raised me as if I was in training to join one of the five main branches. Yup, that means getting up before the sun, doing a timed two mile run (I can do it in 10:17 not trying to brag or anything.), but sometimes I just run a few extra miles for the heck of it. Push-ups, sit-ups, the whole freaking enchilada plus a few sides added.

I stood up after I was done with my fifty not breathing heavy or tired, my arms usually start to ache when I reach the 90's. The drill sergeant nodded then went to go to someone that would have a hard time. That what sergeants love; to challenge people.

Ok, so let me explain a little more; my father is the General of Avian Academy (Already went over that), its coed and basically a boot camp. I don't really know who my mother is; I remember asking about her once at the dinner table when I was eleven and my father just simply said, "She couldn't take care of you." Then continued eating, so I just left it at that. I've gotten awards up the ass, for shooting, various work-outs, and other stuff I really could care less about.

"Ms. Ride?" Someone said, I stepped forward in attention. It was the secretary lady that works in the front office, she showed the paper to the Drill Sergeant then after he nodded, she handed me a yellow slip. It said that the General wants to see me in his office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked into the Generals office and saluted him, "At ease," He said with a nod. "Take a seat Max." He said casually. I can tell he wants to talk to me in a family way since he called me Max, if he wants to talk to me in a more formal military way he calls me Maximum.

"So dad why'd you call me in here?" I asked after a minute of silence, grabbing a few of the peanuts he had in a bowl on his desk.

"Well, before you walked in I had just gotten off the phone with your mother." He stated, walking around his desk to look out the window. Gosh, he so cliché sometimes.

"What?" I asked shocked, I didn't even know they kept contact at all. "Well, what about?" Since I really had no idea what to say.

"She wants you to go live with her for awhile." He stated, straight to the point. Still looking out that stupid window. "She said that she thinks it's time you two meet and get to know each other."

"Why would she want to see me now? I thought she, like, gave me up." I said popping a few peanuts in my mouth, trying to act nonchalant. My father turned around finally and sat partially on the desk in front of my seat having one leg still touching the ground.

"Now Max she didn't give you up, I never said that." He never said anything about her except that one sentence, "All I said was that she couldn't take care of you, and that was true. She couldn't. Your mother and I weren't in a relationship or anything when you were born, we were kids. But she couldn't take care of you and her parents wouldn't allow you, so I told her I would take you."

Now he decides to answer all my unasked questions about what happened. I simply just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I think you should go Max, not because I don't want you here but it'll be good for you." He said, patting my leg.

"I'm not sure, I don't know _anything_ about her. " I told my dad putting the last bit of peanuts in my mouth.

"Well that's exactly why you're going, plus you'll regret it if you don't." He said solemnly.

I took a deep breath and thought for a minute, "Ok, yeah, I'll go. What do I do?" I said, nodding my head. Getting the idea of meeting my mother for the first time in my head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Right now I was on an airplane to Arizona; apparently that's where she lives. I talked to my father about her for awhile after, asking questions that I've always wanted to know. I'm pretty sure he only answered them since I'm going to meet her finally. Other than that he would've brushed it off like he did the first time.

_Hello passengers of Flight 233, we will be landing in the Southwest airways momentarily. 10 minutes to be exact. So get ready to put on sunscreen for that bright Arizona sun!_" Said the pilot trying to act cheerful to us before turbulence really kicked in.

Wow, I thought, in 20 minutes (Adding the time to get loaded off) I'll see my mother. I will be seeing my _mother_. For the first time. In my life. In real life. Shit.

I looked at the people sitting around me. There wasn't much since I had a first class seat, but from what I could tell there was: the "old lady reading", the "dressed in killer heels tight dress, business women reading a cosmo", the "guy with the laptop in a suit and briefcase", Oh and don't forget the "Shitfaced women afraid of flying". I looked at the killer heels lady thinking, "Is my mother going to look like that", or is she going to be the shitfaced girl? Maybe she gave me up to party more. Or what if she didn't want a child with a man she wasn't in love with? How about-

"_Alright, I hope everyone had a nice safe flight. Wait for instructions from your stewardess's, and enjoy Arizona!" _The pilot yapped, interrupting my thoughts. Wow, I was so caught in my thought I didn't even notice that we had already landed and were hooked up to the airway. I stood up since stewardess said that we will be escorted out first. Guess I'm meeting mother dearest a bit sooner. Damn you first class seating.

I grabbed my carry on and walked out into the tunnel and was following the other first class seaters, which led me to bagging. I quickly found my suitcase which was styled as the American flag. As well as my, camouflage duffle bag. Hey? Give me a break. My dad's the General.

I was turning in a circle slowly seeing: people hugging family members for long periods of time, some kissing their insignificant other (Gross.), some were even running towards each other in the cliché "run at each other and land in a hug", then there were the ones like me. Looking around for their family thinking, "Maybe they forgot all about me."

My eyes finally landed on a little girl around the age of 7, standing next to a bench, holding a poster that covered her whole body, the only part that poked out was her small blonde haired blue eyed head. It said, _Welcome home Maximum Ride! _You could tell she had drawn it by the scribbly handwriting and how some letters were capital, and others weren't. The "R" was backwards in my last name, as well as a few e's; it had a picture of eight people holding hands at the bottom next to a house, and had different colors all around. As if she couldn't decided what color to make it.

I'm usually not a sap, but it made me chuckle and it put a big smile on my face. Her eyes landed on mine, as I was walking towards her_. _She had a big toothy smile on her face when she saw me; it was as if she knew it was_ me. _I didn't see an adult around her that looked like she was with; great my mother is a child leaver.

I bent down on my knees to be her height, "Hello, _my_ name is Maximum Ride, what's your name?" Her face had lit up even more when I confirmed that I was Maximum.

"I'm Angel, and I'm seven." She pointed out, trying to hold up seven fingers while she had the sign in her hands.

"Angel!" A women yelled, running up to us, "What did I tell you about leaving my side?" She bent down to look Angle in the eye. At that time I stood up, "You could've been stolen, sweetie." She said moving a strand of Angel's hair behind her ear.

Angel looked down guilty, "But mommy, it said the Arizona plane was here. If I stayed in the bathroom I would've missed seeing Max." She muttered and looked up at me with blue teary eyes. That's when; I guess my mom, looked up at me from staring at Angel.

_She had my eyes._ Or, I had hers. She looked a bit shocked when she saw me, she stood up awkwardly. Then she smiled warmly, and pulled me in a hug. I didn't know how to react, so I hugged her back awkwardly. When she pulled back she was still holding my shoulders, looking me up and down. Her eyes were a bit watery, "Wow, she's beautiful." She whispered, more to herself then me.

That's when I got a good look at her, she looked young and petite. She had round brown eyes, like mine. Her hair was wavy (Like mine), and half up half down. She wasn't wearing make-up, she was naturally beautiful. She was in a cardigan over a tank top, a pair of fitting jeans, and wearing a pair flats. This is my mother.

Unlike me with my wavy hair in a high ponytail, with a simple Nike tank top, and work out leggings that went to my calves, with a pair of white pumas. It looked as if I was going to go for a run but this is what feels comfortable.

She finally let me go, and remembered Angle was there, "Oh, this is Angel. And she has not been talking about anything but you these past days." She squeezed Angel to her side by her shoulder in comfort.

"Oh yeah, we met." I informed her.

"She drew you this hoping you would like it." She said, pointing towards the sign.

"Like it?" I said with a confused face, angel's face fell a bit, "I love it."I stated with a smile. She jumped a bit when I said that and hopped to my side and took my hand.

"Well, let's not keep the others waiting. They're all dying to see you." Mom? Said with a big smile, and grabbed my suitcase, seeing that I had my duffle and carry-on, on me. We walked to the exit, where the cars were.

"_Others_?" Was all I thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We pulled up to a big beautiful two story home about an hour later. I think it actually had three stories; it looked as if it had one of those big under story basements. Angel was in the back still focused on some iPad game as we parked. "Angel, honey, we're home." That's when her head shot up and she put the iPad thingy aside and started to unbuckle herself.

I heard the trunk pop open and the car doors shut as Angel, and mom? (I really need to find out what to call her,) got out. I stayed in the car staring at the beautiful home wondering who "others" are. Maybe she had more kids before, or after. _Others _is plural, how many others are there? What if they all hate me?

A knock on the window, jolted me from my thoughts. She had my duffle and suitcase around her, while I had my carry-on at my feet. "Are you coming?" She asked playfully as she opened the car door. I got out and saw Angel carrying the sign she made me, she took my hand immediately. While trying to hold the sign at the same time.

I smiled down at her, and looked up, "I can carry one if you want?" I told my mom.

"No, it's alright Maximum I got it." She said and lifted the duffle on her shoulder, while tugging the suitcase alongside her.

"Oh, you can call me Max." I told her, she grinned at me as we walked on the stone pathway to the door.

"Alright. Then you can call me Dr.M, or mom. Whatever you like." She said, finally giving me something to work with.

When we reached the door, she went to grab the doorknob, "Alright then, _mom_." It felt foreign on my tongue, but I finally gave her a name. She froze her hand and smiled at me, then continued to open the door. As soon as I walked in I heard, yelling from different voices and ages, and a TV in the background. Then I heard a female voice quite them, "Wait, I think my mom's home. Mom?!" The girl yelled from the basement.

"Yeah, we're home! Get your butts up here!" She yelled back, setting my bags by the door. A rush of thumps came from the stairs that led to the basement. "Ok, um, I'll clear this up fast. The top story has three bedrooms, counting the attic. The middle story is the dining room, kitchen, and living room."She said as we were walking into the kitchen," The last story has the kids play room; Pool table, TV, Video games, all the fun stuff. But it also has two rooms as well." She smiled proudly.

The stairs that led to the basement were next to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Four kids came from the stairs; two girls, and two boys. The first girl was mocha skinned, and looked preppy. The second girl was holding the blondes boys hand, I'm guessing their a couple. She had dark brown hair with front bangs, and in a sun dress; she also had the same eyes as me. Then there was the blonde boy, his hair was shaggy a bit but looked cute and messy. Finally there was a little boy who looked a bit older then Angel, and reminded me of her in a way. His hair was spiked up and had the same blue eyes as Angel.

It was like a face off, the four of them were in line on one side, while Angel, mom, and I were on the other. We all just stared at each other, well mostly them staring at me.

"Gazzy!" Angel said, breaking the awkward silence, still holding my hand at my side. "This is Max! She's pretty!" I blushed at the comment and chuckled a bit. Looking at the little boy who I guess is Gazzy?

"She looks buff." Said the blonde one under his breath, the girl holding his hand elbowed him. I looked down at my fit arms to see what he was looking at. "Iggy," She scolded glaring at him. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Ok! How 'bout we introduce everyone?" Mom said, making expressions with her hands. She then went to the mocha skinned girl, "This is Monique, but the kids call her nudge. She's my best girlfriend's daughter." She then went to the other girl, "This is Ella, my daughter, and your half sister." She said the last part quietly, seething the awkward part in her plan. She reached for the boy holding Ella's hand, and cleared her throat, "Ok, this is Jeff, or Iggy. My other best girlfriend's son, and is dating Ella." On the last part she gave him a hard look that made him smile at her jokingly. "Last but not least this is Zephyr but goes by Gazzy, for some reason the kids always say to not ask why." She finished, "And you already know Angel. So I think were done." She then smiled and headed towards the fridge.

"You forgot about Fang!" Piped Angel close to my side.

"Oh yeah, Fang's my brother." Said Nudge? Gosh how am I going to remember all these names? "Where did he even go Iggy?" She asked him, they all then started to take a seat on the bar stools, next to the island. Angel let go of my hand, and went to go put the sign next to my bags I'm guessing.

"Oh, he went to go find the new video game he got the other day." Iggy said, while standing up to help mom with whatever she was doing. "Need help cooking Dr.M?" He asked, she smiled and nodded, handing him the knife she was using to cut the carrots.

I stayed standing by the edge of the island when we heard the front door open, then close. Iggy chuckled, "Fang! Were in here man!" he yelled. Iggy then looked at me and murmured to himself, well at least trying, "Fangs, going to love her." He then shook his head and continued cutting.

All I had was a confused expression. "Fang!" I heard Angel yell happily. "Come meet Max! She's pretty!"

Oh boy.

**Okay, so here's the new story! Tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to update! So review. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I'll be updating my other stories soon, so go check those out!**


End file.
